This present disclosure relates to electronic devices, in particular to providing content on electronic devices.
A mobile phone application may use instant notifications to get a user's attention. Instant notifications may be designed to allow for easy consumption of information, without requiring the user to take any action. Instant notifications are similar to incoming phone calls. For example, the phone screen may be initially switched off and the phone may be in the user's pocket. When the instant notification happens, an audio signal may sound, the phone may vibrate, and the screen may switch on with a notification card displayed. The displayed card or notification allows the user to take a quick look to see if the information is of interest to the user. Instant notifications may appear on top of the mobile device's locked screen.